<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[盾冬] 美梦限时 by bibilailai1551</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862800">[盾冬] 美梦限时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibilailai1551/pseuds/bibilailai1551'>bibilailai1551</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibilailai1551/pseuds/bibilailai1551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>住进史蒂夫公寓的一个多月里，巴基慢慢地恢复了记忆，可是他还不想告诉史蒂夫。他习惯了史蒂夫对他的无限耐心，习惯了史蒂夫絮絮叨叨地跟他没话找话，习惯了史蒂夫担心他一个人在家里出事而推掉所有约会邀请。他的新长官已经上任，冬日战士A001现在成了他们首要回收的资产。巴基决定再给自己一个星期的时间。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[盾冬] 美梦限时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>接队二。，是长篇，保证HE。看标题就知道虐。大概率坑：p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>冬日战士A001戴着卫衣兜帽站在一栋曼哈顿的高级公寓楼下。他不知道门禁密码（尽管他可以随便偷来一张门禁卡），也不知道史蒂夫的门牌号。他不可以翻窗，更不能把门拆下来，史蒂夫现在不是他的任务，他不应该做这些事情。这么做只会讨人厌。</p><p>下着小雨，他站在屋檐下，看上去很有一股可疑人物的气质。进进出出的住户宁可走在屋檐外绕到门口，也不愿靠近他。他只好站得远一些。他很讨厌这种人多的地方，因为他会控制不住地提高警惕，四处打量周围的地形。为了表示友好，他甚至没有带任何武器。这让他十分不自在。</p><p>他已经从下午四点半等到了七点钟，每分每秒都让他后悔自己居然主动解除了武装，就这样站在大街上。他只是因为脑中突然出现史蒂夫和一个红衣女人站在一起的画面就贸贸然来找他，如果让他那些已故的九头蛇教官知道，绝对气得抽他一顿然后关进冷冻仓里。他忍不住打了个寒颤。皮尔斯已经死了，没有人来接管他，海德拉内部正在争抢组织在纽约的分部主席，所以他现在还很安全。</p><p>路灯一盏一盏地亮起来了，他以前从来没有见过。进出公寓的人慢慢地少了，雨却大了。巴基决定再等最后十秒。这次临时起意的行动实在是太冒险了。他也不知道找到史蒂夫之后能干什么，跟他打一架吗？他的拳头比他的嘴更会说话。他只是想找到这个人，好像见到他之后就能知道该怎么办一样。</p><p>往好了想，他见到了史蒂夫，再往好一点想，或许史蒂夫宽容大度，还能跟他说上几句话。但是往坏了想，最有可能发生的是史蒂夫完全无视他，或者跟他打一架，或者把他抓起来。</p><p>只要自己不用再回海德拉的冷冻仓里就好。</p><p>十，</p><p>杂货铺的昏暗的灯也亮起来了。</p><p>九，</p><p>远远的有一束橘色的光，一辆巴士驶来了。</p><p>八，</p><p> </p><p>天上亮了亮，是闪电。他很少能见到闪电。</p><p>七，</p><p>对面的史密斯热狗大王亮起了灯。</p><p>六，</p><p>巴士在街对面停了下来，放了一个长长的屁。人们缓慢地下车，撑开伞。</p><p>五，</p><p>雷声隆隆滚来，他不知道为什么突然抖了一下。</p><p>四，</p><p>又是闪电划过，一个穿着蓝色格子衬衫的男人撑着大大的黑伞，和一个长头发的女孩从街对面走过来。他的心脏狂跳起来。</p><p>三，</p><p>“巴基？”</p><p>史蒂夫将伞交给女孩，跑过来把他拉进屋檐下：“你在这里等我吗？为什么在外面淋雨？”</p><p>“我不会感冒。”雨水从他的额头上滑下来，挂在睫毛上，一眨眼就会掉进眼睛里。他的眼睛已经红了一片。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>旺达在厨房里熬汤，哼着轻轻的歌。巴基穿着史蒂夫的睡衣坐在沙发上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着电视里的芝士广告。史蒂夫在给他吹头发。他们两个都没有人说话。</p><p>“你们都能吃辣的吧？”旺达说话好像唱歌一样。</p><p>“多放点胡椒粉在汤里，巴基喜欢这个。”他听见头顶传来史蒂夫的声音，像一个跑调的人在努力跟上音乐，急切而紧张。</p><p>“我喜欢放胡椒粉，在汤里吗？”他的声音很低，不知道是在问谁。</p><p>“你……你以前很喜欢。”史蒂夫最后捋了捋他的头发，关掉了吹风机。</p><p>又是沉默。</p><p>“我看见，你和一个女人在一起。”</p><p>史蒂夫愣了一下。“她叫旺达，同事而已。她只是个小孩子，跟男朋友吵架了才打算来我这里借住一晚。我是她认识的人里唯一一个不跟她住在同一栋大楼里的。”</p><p>“红色裙子。”他很费劲地说，“你穿着制服。你跟她笑。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“她的头发……卷卷的，”他在回忆着，慢慢地组织词汇。英语不是他最常用的语言，他拼命忍住了用俄语来代替那些形容词。“棕色的头发。她很厉害，很强，很漂亮，很……很有礼貌。”</p><p>他想起来了一些东西。史蒂夫突然明白了。“你想起来了？”</p><p>三音节词，巴基最怕这个。他反应了一会儿才说：“只有这些。”</p><p>“饭好咯！快点去洗手！”一缕缕红色的光晕托着碗碟浮在空中，稳稳当当地降落在餐桌上。旺达解下围裙，用抹布盖住把手，掀开了汤锅的盖子，一股胡萝卜炖肉的甜味扑鼻而来，还有胡椒粉溶在浓汤里勾人的香气。“很香吧？”她得意地笑。</p><p>史蒂夫没有接话，却一直盯着巴基，眼睛蓝蓝的，很深，像海沟。巴基移开了眼，他不喜欢这样直视别人的眼睛。</p><p>“好香。”他说。</p><p>“那当然。”女孩笑得眯了眼睛，“我练了很久呢。快点过来吃饭啦，你们两个还要看电视看到什么时候啊？我的南瓜泥都要凉了。”</p><p>他站起来，越过史蒂夫，走向餐厅，坐在靠墙的角落。刀叉对他来说已经是比较陌生的餐具，比起这些他可能更擅长用注射器。他记得在人们还没有发明电脑之前的很长一段时间里，他和一个搭档在爱丁堡出任务，身份是家庭教师。那是他刀叉用得最优雅的日子。他很喜欢在爱丁堡的日子，因为他可以坐在餐桌前和任务一起用餐。</p><p>又或许不是在爱丁堡，他也不确定，可能自己当时也不是家庭教师，他没办法记得清楚。他的大脑总是很喜欢编故事。</p><p>史蒂夫用夹子给他夹了两块鸡胸肉，还给他拿了一块面包。他拿起刀叉，眼睛都快凑到盘子上了，切得全心全意、认认真真。</p><p>他的肩胛骨突然一阵钝痛，这是他的身体预知外界威胁的信号。他立刻绷紧身体，抬起拿餐刀的右手。</p><p>有人进来了。</p><p>砰。餐刀带着鸡肉上的咖喱酱汁，划破空气，冲向玄关的墙壁。</p><p>“嗯，好香的咖喱。晚上好，队长和巴恩斯先生。”幻视靠墙站着，微笑着说，“可以跟我回去了吗，旺达？”</p><p>旺达抬起头盯着他。“你先保证我以后再也不像现在这样穿过别人家门了。”</p><p>“一定。”</p><p>“托尼·史塔克重要还是我重要？”</p><p>“你最重要。”</p><p>“你对我还有什么秘密吗？”</p><p>“绝对没有了。”</p><p>“那好吧，”旺达放下刀叉起身，“我先回去了。你们慢慢吃。队长再见，巴基再见。”</p><p>“路上小心，旺达。”史蒂夫接住幻视扔回来的餐刀，起身去厨房找来了另一把，递给巴基，“非常感谢你今晚做的这些饭菜。”</p><p>“不用谢！”旺达穿好鞋子，和幻视一起出了门。接着是楼道里电梯门打开的声音，女孩还在絮絮叨叨地和男友说些什么，幻视乖乖地应着。电梯门关上了，公寓里恢复寂静。</p><p>巴基把鸡肉放进嘴里，慢慢地咀嚼着，声音很小。史蒂夫几乎没有吃过什么东西，垂着头，总是抬起眼睛偷偷看他，像巴基前几天看到的在公园喷泉旁边不停打转的金毛。咖喱有些咸了，他想喝汤，汤勺柄却靠在史蒂夫那边。他想拿，可是他不想把手伸到史蒂夫鼻子下面。</p><p>他不想说话。</p><p>巴基放下刀叉。</p><p>“你已经吃饱了吗巴基？”史蒂夫慌忙站起来，差点带翻自己的盘子，“你今晚可以住在我家吗？”</p><p>巴基看向史蒂夫，皱了皱眉，叹气。</p><p>“其实，呃，你如果要回去的话我也可以送你回家的！”史蒂夫紧张到搓自己的裤子，“我只是想我们可以先在我家聊聊天……”</p><p>“汤。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“我要喝。”他微微起身，伸长了手臂够到汤勺。</p><p>史蒂夫从脖子开始一路红到额头。“……那、那你慢慢吃。”他又坐了下来，依旧是什么也没吃，只是看着巴基。</p><p>他不知道自己是应该开心还是难过。当他在21世纪醒来的时候，当他得知佩吉还靠着呼吸机活着的时候，当他看见巴基站在雨中的时候，他都不知道自己是应该开心还是难过。总是这样，这个世界给他狂喜，也随赠他清醒和打击。他注射了血清，和巴基一起上了战场，然后他就失去了一生挚友。</p><p>现在巴基失去了左手，对史蒂夫唯一的记忆却只有他和佩吉在小酒馆里，连拿汤勺都不愿跟他开口说。巴基本身就是一堵厚厚的混凝土墙，把心脏保护得很好，翘也翘不开，更别说从中找出一条缝来。</p><p>“你以前是我的朋友。”史蒂夫突然说。</p><p>巴基全神贯注地吃南瓜泥，仿佛什么都没有听见。</p><p>没关系。史蒂夫想。总有一天可以的。</p><p>“你以前很讨厌番茄酱。</p><p>“女孩子以前都很喜欢你。</p><p>“你说的那个红裙子的女人，叫做佩吉·卡特。如你所说，她的确是一个很厉害的人。她以前是我们的长官。</p><p>“我们在七十多年前一起上过战场。你是英雄。”</p><p>巴基放下勺子，嘴角还沾着一些南瓜泥。他盯着桌面，没有说话。</p><p>史蒂夫感觉自己仿佛踩在钢丝上，和巴基相处的每分每秒都让他紧张到心跳加速。他怕下一秒巴基便夺门而出从此杳无音信，他怕巴基回到九头蛇，他怕巴基把自己推得更远。他想开口问他今晚能不能住下，能不能从此就住下了，能不能别走了。他不知道怎么说。</p><p>“我不想在长椅上睡觉了。”巴基盯着桌面，声音越来越低。他不喜欢请求别人。</p><p>史蒂夫等他说完。</p><p>“我在你家住。”他终于鼓起勇气，抬头看对方的眼睛，“你说我以前是你的朋友。”</p><p>“当然，”史蒂夫试探着向他伸出手，用袖子轻轻擦干净他嘴角，“你一直都会是我的朋友。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>